Carded and packaged items of merchandise are commonly displayed on peg hooks and the like, referred to herein as product display hooks, which extend from metal bars, perforated panels, slat boards and the like. A number of like product items can be suspended and displayed from a single hook, and a large number of hooks can be mounted on a single panel, which makes such hooks a convenient and attractive way for storekeepers to offer their merchandise. An advantageous form of display hook is formed of wire and is provided with upper and lower outwardly extending arms. The upper arm mounts a label holder for pricing and other product information, while the lower arm receives the merchandise, typically mounted on cards with openings to receive the projecting wire of the display hook.
A potential downside to this manner of display, however, is that the merchandise so displayed can be targeted by shoplifters. Particularly when the displayed merchandise is of an expensive nature (packages of several dry cell batteries is one example) shoplifting can be a problem and a source of considerable economic loss to the shopkeeper.
Various concepts have been proposed to minimize product “shrinkage” from theft. Among these are specially designed product display hooks incorporating built-in locking arrangements. These tend to be expensive and also can make for a somewhat unattractive display. One widely used system is based on U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,555, which is directed to a special locking device that can be retrofitted onto a standard product display hook and prevents the unauthorized removal of merchandise from the hook. This product is made available by the assignee of this application under the trademark “ScanLock” and provides a convenient and economical means for preventing theft. The ScanLock device can be easily applied to and removed from standard hooks and thus provides the storekeeper with a great deal of flexibility in the display of merchandise. When a particular hook is to be loaded with expensive merchandise, the storekeeper can simultaneously install a ScanLock device, which requires a store clerk to attend the removal of the product. The locking device can later be quickly uninstalled from a hook if it is decided to display lower cost merchandise less subject to theft.
Unfortunately, the existing anti-theft solutions are in the nature of one-size-fits-all, in that either all of the merchandise on the hook is locked, or none of it is locked. However, not all store locations are subject to the same level of shoplifting risk, and for locations in lower risk areas storekeepers are interested in balancing risk of loss with shopper convenience. An improved system is needed, and is provided by this invention, whereby a storekeeper can elect to display a portion of the merchandise on a display hook in a locked and secure manner, while at the same time displaying one or a few items at the front, unlocked, for convenient access customers. Merchandise displayed in this manner is not highly attractive to shoplifters because of the limited number of unsecured items available, while providing normal convenience to the regular shopper.